


(Podfic) and there was salt in her mouth

by TheQuietWings



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, and i am incredibly dumb, seriously I don't know what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/TheQuietWings
Summary: This, he thinks inanely, must be what mermaids look like.A podfic of "and there was salt in her mouth"





	(Podfic) and there was salt in her mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and there was salt in her mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550847) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> My first podfic ever

**YouTube Version:**

<https://youtu.be/MgD5kDOr5sA>

**Google Drive Version:**

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vsv4dGtQ7AXJ-mU-25UmYcEwHMvBnrzt/view?usp=sharing>

**Internet Archive Version:**

<https://archive.org/details/andtherewassaltinhermouth>

Thanks for listening!


End file.
